Chaotic Elites
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Obviously, this is a different version of Task Force Alpha. Instead of sending in the TFA guys, Chaos sends in the twin children of Percy and Piper: Dante and Lilith. This should go well and not so well for the Olympians, especially when it comes to dealing with two twin siblings who are polar opposites but cherish each other a lot.
1. Running From My Past

**Chaotic Elites (Task Force Alpha with a big twist)**

 **So...instead of sending Percy, Piper, and their squad...why not send in Perciper's demon-powered twin children who are pretty much Dante and Vergil from Devil May Cry but are very friendly to each other?**

 **Chapter 1: Running From My Past**

* * *

Percy POV

Four years after the end of the Titan War:

People used to call me a hero, their savior. I had it all: a perfect life, loyal friends, and most of all, a loving girlfriend. Hi. I'm Perseus Jackson, Percy for short, and I'm a son of Poseidon. I was one of the demigods of the Great Prophecy that resulted in the defeat of the Titan Lord Kronos.

I'm pretty sure you noticed the key word: "had". I lost all that because of the arrival of my _half-brother_ , _Marcus Ward_. Look, I never knew I had a half brother in the first place but, he was cool and all at first,

but only at first.

He was skinny, had brown hair, dull sea green eyes, and was the same age as me. How I met him? Well, it's a long story given how far I've gone.

* * *

Flashback

 _One night, I saw him being chased by ol' Beefhead. I knew what had to be done so I charged the Minotaur while he hid behind a tree. I can't blame him. He only had a dagger. I seriously injured Beefhead when I plunged Riptide into his stomach, but he managed to swat me to a tree and almost knock me out. The guy charged out of the tree and stabbed the Minotaur in the head. I wanted to congratulate him when I got up and my sight was clear again._

 _Until he showed his true colors._

 _Marcus claimed that HE killed the Minotaur all by himself, with the dagger, nonetheless. Poseidon personally claimed him and what he said about him, in front of the campers, broke me like a porcelain vase._

 _"Marcus here is better than all of my other children, even Percy!"_

 _Most of the campers HAD to believe it, even Chiron and Mr. D. Only Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Grover, Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie, Will, and Tyson didn't believe him. Annabeth wasn't at camp because she was busy repairing Olympus. That's when things got a LOT worse. Ever since he came to camp, Marcus spread lies about me. I lost my position as councilor of the Poseidon cabin. I didn't care. The only thing I needed was friends and family._

 _One day, I was browsing the weapon shed and something caught my eye. No, it's not the shotgun. It was a dagger. The sheath and handle was dark leather. When I drew the dagger, it was like the blade was a mirror. I was shocked when I realized what it was: Katropis, the dagger of Helen of Troy. I decided to go find Annabeth and ask her out. When I got out of the shed, no one was around. Camp Half Blood became a ghost town. I saw no one but Clarisse, Connor, Travis, and Katie._

 _"Where is everyone?" I asked them._

 _"You may not want to know, Aqualad. And why are you holding Katropis?" Clarisse asked me._

 _"It caught my eye, okay!"_

 _I heard cheering and woots coming from the beach. Curious, I dashed for the beach. Katie tried to stop me with vines but I jumped over them. They kept persuading me to stop. I had to know what was going on. At least my fatal flaw wasn't curiosity, unlike Pandora. Anyway, there was a large crowd in the middle of the beach. I saw everyone else, along with all the Olympians, minus Hestia, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus._

 _"Congratulations to my favorite son!" Poseidon bellowed._

 _I smiled at what my father said but, I felt a little too skeptical on why he was facing the middle of the crowd._

 _And then, the next thing he said hit me so hard it felt like Kronos's scythe._

 _"Marcus has truly surpassed even Percy! If he were still here, I'd disown him!"_

 _I can't believe this. Why would Poseidon disown me? After everything I've done for Olympus?! I heard the campers chant:_

 _"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"_

 _I looked closer into the crowd and saw Marcus kiss a blonde girl, probably someone from the Aphrodite cabin. The moment they broke away, what the girl said hit my heart with the force of a bullet train._

 _"You're a million times better than Percy, Marcus! I love you more than that weakling."_

 _I recognized that voice instantly. Annabeth...FREAKING CHEATED ON ME?! HOW COULD SHE?! I didn't notice the others behind me._

 _"We warned you, Perce." Travis said._

 _"So you won't see this." Connor finished up. I scowled at them, sending shivers up their spines._

 _"I'm done here." I softly spoke, storming back to my cabin. Because of what the wisdom b**** did, my Achilles curse stopped working. Only these four stood by me now. As for the other people that are still with me, Thalia's with the Hunters, Nico's in the Underworld, helping Persephone, Grover is somewhere, helping nature spirits, Will is on a quest, Tyson's working in Atlantis, and Rachel went on a 3-day vacation with her family. Lord Apollo made sure that she was safe. I packed supplies, drachma, Riptide, Katropis, and pictures of my remaining friends. The pictures with Annabeth? I sliced them apart with the dagger. I slung over my bag and walked to Thalia's pine tree. There, I saw Peleus staring at me, looking like a sad baby._

 _"Goodbye, bud." I said, stroking his snout with my hand before trekking out of the borders._

 _When I reached the road, I saw a young lady wearing orange robes, and an aura radiating with hope. Clearly, it was Lady Hestia._

 _"Lady Hestia?" I asked._

 _"I see that most of the gods have forgotten about you, Perseus." she said, looking at me with compassion. "You need my blessing to survive the mortal world."_

 _She placed her hand on my forehead, and I felt everything Hestia stands for surge inside me. I felt so hopeful._

 _"With my full blessing, you can summon fire, homemade meals, and give hope to others." she told me._

 _"Thank you, Lady Hestia."_

 _"It's nothing. Oh, and you're going to need these." the goddess said, giving me a car key and an empty card. I touched the card first and suddenly, I felt like I can drive a race car already. The card slowly formed prints and afterwards, it turned into a driver's license._

 _"Cool." I muttered, putting it in my pocket then holding the key._

 _"Use the key." Hestia ordered. I pressed one of the three buttons of the key. From out of nowhere, an orange Chevorlet Camaro Z/28 with black stripes drove up in front of me, scaring me and making Lady Hestia chuckle._

 _"The key has the obvious lock and unlock. The other button is for calling the car to where you are, and the key will always reappear in your pocket when not in use."_

 _Hestia placed her hands on the hood of the car as I observed and admired it._

 _"Chevorlet Camaro Z/28 I 'bought' from the mortals. I enchanted the car so that it hides your scent from monsters, makes it impossible for anyone other than you and people of your choice to break in or hotwire, and can last longer than the original Z/28. Also, there's money, and a monster proof iPhone inside of it. The GPS of the phone can sense monsters, gods, and demigods. The phone has infinite storage, high definition camera, and has infinite life. Check the manual for the other upgrades and tricks this car can do. I'm afraid this is all I can give you, Perseus."_

 _"That's fine. Thanks again, milady." I said, giving her a hug._

 _"If you want, can I send you somewhere?" she asked. I thought about it. I want to be as far away from the Greeks as possible._

 _"San Francisco." I said._

 _With that, she whisked us and the car to a green pasture near San Francisco. I gave her a hug again as thanks for everything she's done for me. I stepped into the car as Lady Hestia disappeared in a column of flames._

* * *

Present

I just Iris Messaged my mom and Paul. They're on a vacation in Arizona. I spent the next few days preparing for my trip there. For a while, I lived in a hotel (it took me a while to convince them to keep the Camaro Z/28 away from other people). Now, I'm packing up everything I have and be on my way to Arizona. I originally wanted Lady Hestia to send me there but I fear the Olympians will get suspicious so I decided to drive there. Hey, at least I'll have more time with the car, right? I wore a red jacket, dark blue shirt, jeans, Nike's, and sunglasses before slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I returned my hotel key and went to my car. I started up the car before stepping on the pedal. I had the time of my life! So far, no monsters, gods, or demigods have turned up on my GPS (Red means monsters, blue means demigods, and gold means gods. There was a manual in the glove box).

But hey, something had to happen along the way.

My GPS showed that there was a demigod and a couple of monsters to my right, where there was a forest. I stopped the car near the road, turned it off, walked out, locked it, flipped my hood up, and ran to where the dots appeared. There, I saw five centaurs ganging up on someone. They looked more savage and mean than the Party Ponies, though. I drew Riptide and lobbed a fireball at one, destroying him. The other four charged at me with their axes. I drew Katropis with my other hand and fought them. One tried to take my head off but I blocked his axe with Riptide and stabbed his neck with Katropis. Another tried to ram me. I sidestepped and threw Katropis into the back of his neck, only for me to get knocked down to the ground by the last two. They laughed and mocked me like I was just an infant hellhound.

"You are no child of Rome." one of them hissed. Did they just say ROME?

Suddenly, one of the wild centaurs fell down, with a golden dagger on the back of his head. The other one stupidly turned back to the one they were ganging up on, so I cut his head off with Riptide. Then, I looked at whoever they attacked, and damn!

She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. The girl was probably two years younger than me, part Cherokee, wavy chocolate brown hair, and those kaleidoscopic eyes...Anyway, she was wearing a torn purple t-shirt, an equally damaged snowboarding jacket, jeans, and shoes. I could've sworn I saw marks on her right arm. Out of curiosity, I put my hood off, and reached for them.

"Who are you? Are you with the augur?" she asked.

"Name's Percy Jackson. And no, I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

She suddenly grabbed my right arm and pulled down my jacket sleeve. A second later, the girl backed away.

"You're not from Camp Jupiter. You're a graecus, but you didn't try to kill me." she muttered.

"What the heck are you talking about? Why would I try to kill you? I just saved you from getting hacked to death." I asked.

"Look, I'll explain everything. You have any supplies?"

I just summoned a warm box of pizza in my hand. I handed it to her.

"Uh...clothes?" she asked again. I groaned as I ran to my Z/28, grabbed a green t-shirt and blue jacket, ran back, and gave it to her.

"Where have you been?" the girl asked.

"Uh...car?" I replied.

"Cool. I noticed you can shoot fire. I had a friend who can do that." she said, taking off her shirt and jacket, revealing her black bra. I looked away.

"Why here?" I asked.

"Look, I'm desperate to survive."

I gathered up a few sticks and stones, made a pit, and threw a fireball into it, making a small campfire as the girl went to get her golden dagger. I noticed it was broken, like only a small part of it remained. She groaned and just went back to the campfire and sat on the other side.

"Now, who are you?" I asked.

"Name's Piper McLean, daughter of Venus." she said, showing her right arm. I saw the mark of a dove, SPQR, and six lines, all burned into her skin. Wait, the dove...VENUS? That basically means Aphrodite! How I learned that? Read in a library a few days ago.

"You're a Roman demigod." I muttered.

"Well, who's child are you? Vulcan?" Piper asked me.

"Poseidon." I said. This made her tense a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you just summoned fire. How are you still a son of Neptune?" she asked me again, opening the pizza box.

"Oh, I was blessed by Lady Hestia."

Piper stopped reaching into the box to stare at me, then she reached for one slice and wolfed it down.

"Lady Vesta blessed you?" she asked.

"If that's the Roman term for Hestia, yes." I replied. "Can I ask why are you our here in the wilds and not your camp because there's probably one for Romans."

She seemed to eye my curiously. Piper reached for another slice again.

"You have the wits of Minerva, Percy."

Minerva...Athena...ANNABE-No, no. Snap out of it, Percy!

"Uh...Percy? What's wrong?" I heard Piper ask, snapping me back to reality.

"Sorry. It's just that..."

"Heartbreak?" she asked. Wow. Being a child of Aphrodite/Venus has it's perks.

"Yeah." I said. I told her the whole story: what I did for the wisdom b****, the arrival of my half brother, how I lost my honor, when she cheated on me, what Lady Hestia did for me, and what I've been trying to do until I met Piper.

"Well, that sucks ass." she agreed. "Look, Percy."

Piper approached me and sat next to me, bringing the pizza box with her.

"Romans consider graecus, Greek in Latin, as outsiders. They say Greece and Rome can never mix without death. Learned that from the First Cohort."

"Not true. We just hung out and it's already fine."

"Oh, and you said that Mount Othrys was destroyed the moment Saturn was destroyed, that was the Romans."

My jaw instantly hit the ground. No wonder their home base crumbled.

"Y...You guys assaulted Mount Othrys while we defended Olympus."

"We...we were working together without even realizing it."

I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around the daughter of Venus.

"What happened to you anyway, Piper?" I asked her. She just snuggled closer to me.

"Look, I have the gift of charmspeak like my mom. It's a dangerous and powerful gift. After the battle of Mount Othrys, a month ago, I heard some people saying I was too dangerous to stay at camp. Everyone turned their backs on me like the plague. That's why I'm on the run. The annoying ass augur, Octavian, drugged our praetors/camp leaders so that they didn't notice my problem."

I was startled by her story. She ran away, like me. I stood up and helped her up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Piper." I said.

"It's fine, Percy. You may be a Greek unlike me, but I can relate to you." she replied back. We separated as she leaned in towards me, but I stopped her.

"We can make out later. We're going to San Francisco so that you can rest up." I said. I picked up the pizza box and walked back to my car. Piper followed me. She seemed pretty shocked to see an orange Chevorlet Camaro Z/28.

"You like it?" I asked, turning to her. Piper just nodded mindlessly. Chuckling a bit, I brought her to the co driver's seat, where my phone is still intact.

For the next 24 hours, I decided to babysit the daughter of Venus, even if she's only like two years younger than me. I brought her to the wharf, where we took a few pics with Alcatraz. Yeah. We had a good time. We prepared for the real trip to Arizona. Before that, I Iris messaged my mom, again.

"Hey, mom. Sorry but, I got delayed. Had to help a fellow demigod here."

"Ah, hi there. Cherish her properly, okay Percy?" This made Piper and I blush a little.

"You're embarrassing me! Okay, we're on our way. Stay safe, mom!"

"You as well, Percy!"

I swished the message away as we entered the car. Piper wore a white t-shirt we bought at a souvenir shop in the wharf and the same blue jacket from our encounter in the woods. I kept the same thing but with a green t-shirt. I set my iPhone on the stand and searched for "Movies" as I drove.

"What movies do you have?" Piper asked.

"Hmm...I downloaded all Twilight movies, Vampires Suck, and Starving Games." I answered. The daughter of Venus didn't really look happy at all.

"At least there's no Fifty Shades of Grey." she muttered.

We had the time of our lives! Going fast on a Chevorlet Camaro Z/28 from Lady Hestia, watching movies, having a few food and restroom stops, etc. Anyway, a few hours later, I saw the ranch my mom and Paul are in. We stopped outside the porch where I noticed something wrong: the door wasn't completely closed. Freaking out, I got out of the car, brought out Riptide, set it on fire (champion of Hestia, hello.), and kicked the door open. Piper followed me with Katropis. Turning 90 degrees to my right, I opened another door, and I was traumatized.

My mom and Paul, dead on the bloody floor. Kelli the empousa was about to grab my crying baby sister, Isaline when I hollered.

"KELLI!"

She turned to me, completely scared.

"I...I...I can explain!" she screamed, backing away to the wall. I did the one thing that anyone else would: I swung a flaming Riptide at Kelli and made her disintegerate. Piper took Isaline from her cradle and started rocking her, trying to comfort the crying infant. I sat on one of the rocking chairs outside of the porch.

 _"If he were still here I'd disown him!"_

 _"You're a million times better than Percy, Marcus! I love you more than that weakling."_

I heard their voices in my mind: the assholes who ruined my life, the father that forgot me, and the girl I gave up godhood for, cheating on me. I squeezed my head in pain. Then, I started tearing up. I was whimpering and crying like a baby. I turned to my right to see Piper still holding Isaline. She had a look of guilt in her face.

"It's my fault, Percy." she said, startling me.

"Why?" I asked.

"If I had those centaurs under control, you would've reached Arizona earlier."

"Part of it is my fault too, Piper. It was my idea to spend time in the wharf."

"So we're both at fault here?"

"Let's not blame ourselves. It was the empousa's fault."

"I guess that's better."

I looked at the greenery around the ranch with Piper, until I heard a woman.

"Hello, Perseus. Hello, Piper."

We turned to see a short haired young lady with white hair, starry eyes, and a leather outfit with moving galaxy and star prints.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Lady Chaos, the Creator, and I would like you two to join me."


	2. Recruitment, Love, Marriage, Kids

**Chapter 2: Recruitment, Love, Marriage, Kids**

 **Devil May Cry content will be used, which I don't own.**

* * *

Piper POV

HO-LEE CRAP! Lady Chaos, the most powerful being in the universe, wants Percy and I to join us!

"C...Can we bring Isaline and the car with us?" the graecus asked. Lady Chaos sighed and scratched her neck sheepishly.

"Sure. Come on." she replied. Lady Chaos summoned a portal a few feet behind her and a hoverboard on her feet. I got in the car while cradling Isaline as Percy drove the car, following Lady Chaos into the portal. We entered the portal and the next thing we knew, we were in an Earth where pollution was non-existent, and a utopian city was right in front of us.

"Welcome to the Void: my planet. It's twice the size of Jupiter, tech is perfect, natural resources are limitless, and security is off the charts even on Olympus standards." Lady Chaos announced.

"Well, what's the city in front of us?" I asked.

"That's Chaos City: the capital, if I may add."

"COOL." Percy said for like five seconds. I chuckled at his reaction. Hey, I can't blame him. We're having the time of our lives!

"I know, right?" I said to him, grinning.

We drove for like ten minutes until we stopped near what looked like the White House, except it has more high tech. UAVs with dual mini chainguns were surveying the area.

"And here we are! My headquarters. Come on." Lady Chaos ordered, getting off the hoverboard as it turned into a puppy that ran down the street. Wow. That. Is. So. F***ing. Cool! I went out of the car, still holding Percy's baby sister. My graecus companion followed Lady Chaos. I decided to go follow him. A random aide wearing a steward uniform gave me a metallic baby carriage, except it can hover in the air.

"You might want this." he said.

"Cool. Thanks." I replied, placing Isaline in the hover-carriage as I pushed it with me. Percy gave me a "WTF" look afterwards before turning back to Lady Chaos.

"Why'd you pick us?" Percy asked.

"You and Ms. McLean are...expendable, and you've all been abandoned by most of the people you called your friends. It would be great for you to be part of my army."

"You have an army, Lady Chaos?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Glad you asked, Piper. I have one group called Task Force Omega, consisting of some people from Percy's past."

"Like?" he asked, excited and shocked at the same time.

"Hmm...I could tell you that there's Luke Castellan, Zoë Nightshade, and Bianca di Angelo."

I could tell that the son of Neptune's jaw just dropped in shock. I wish Jason, Reyna, and Leo were here.

"Now, Omega's job is commanding separate divisions of my army. You two can keep yourselves busy by taking out threats from other planets discreetly. Will you two accept my generous offer?"

"Okay, I accept your offer, Lady Chaos." I said.

"I accept as well." Percy followed.

"Good. Now, your training shall begin shortly. Follow me."

* * *

For a year, we trained ourselves in combat, stealth, tactics, etc. We obtained Lady Chaos's blessing before the start of training. We got enhanced physical stats, improved senses, bone strengthening, hyper metabolism (a.k.a., we can't get drunk), etc. I even got abs, while Percy got an eight pack. When training finished, we suited up. We even got...demonic powers in a way.

Percy got a purple and gold coat with short tails, a pitch black hoodie underneath, dark steel armor, and two pistols (one silver and gold, and the other black and gray), a double edge sword with a silver blade, a talon shaped crossguard, and a dark handle was sheathed on his back. Hell, he even got white hair and golden eyes.

I myself got a sleeveless leather jacket with the image of a bat on the back, a purple magical corset (what?), shiny light metal armor on my arms and legs, and silver boots. My main weapons were an electrokinetic guitar/deathscythe and an eagle-shaped gun that fires pink energy. This gave me the theme of a badass stripper, which both impresses and annoys me. Part of my hair turned blood red for some reason.

The son of Neptune's code name is "Sparda" (he constantly looks at random stuff when on breaks.), and he gave me the code name "Nevan". It had a nice ring into it in my opinion. Later on, Lady Chaos had brought in Jason, Reyna, and Leo to the army. Percy had asked for three people as well: Thalia Grace, Jason's older sister, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and the peaceful Titaness, Calypso. All six became high ranking army members as well, under the codenames Tempest, Warmaiden, Firefly, Arsenal, Shade, and Anodyne. Too bad for us that the six of them get like...one percent more credit than we do. Funny thing: THEY DON'T KNOW WE'RE HERE!

I remembered something...Percy and I almost kissed in the woods when he saved me from the centaurs. Am I really...in love with him?

* * *

Percy/Sparda POV

7 years later...

Piper/Nevan and I are finishing up on a mission here on the planet Terravax. Here, you see nothing but magical humans and mythological beings mixed with humans living in medieval buildings. I clutched Luce and Ombra, my dual handguns, tightly. My business partner had her scythe out. This wasn't exactly the best planet to live in but this is one planet I am totally okay with going to. We were about to go to the castle of some random scumbag that just caused WAY too much trouble.

"You ready?" I asked Nevan.

"I'm good." she replied.

The castle was sturdy yet simple. We can enter through the huge ass gate. It was an easy job but the half dragon guards were going to be a pain, so I placed my trigger fingers on my pistols. We were sneaking around in the forest surrounding the castle.

"Bring your gun out, shoot the guards, then we'll break down the gate. Eliminate all opposition. You find the kidnapped elf girls, I'll find our guy." I suggested. Oh yeah. Not only were the girls kidnapped, but were also raped! This part dwarf guy was an offender of all kinds. He deserves death.

"GO!" I ordered as Nevan brought out her gun and shot at the dragon guards, they all yelped in pain as they fell down, nearly lifeless. One guy even snapped his neck when he fell down. Anyway, I used my guns and shot at the bar locking the gate with extreme speed and accuracy. Nevan went in first, slicing down more guards with her deathscythe. I followed up with my own sword. We swiped and shot here and there as we continued to go deeper into the castle.

"I see one!" Nevan yelled, pointing at a brown haired elf in torn rags and wraps.

I began to feel rage bubble inside me. How could this part dwarf be so cruel?! We ran to the girl and helped her up on her feet.

"Thank you, strangers. 'Tis very kind." she said, smiling.

"I am Sparda." I greeted. "This is my partner, Nevan."

"Pleased to see you. What is your name?" my partner asked.

"Lily." the elf replied.

"Okay." I started. "We just got rid of all the guards outside. You go to the nearest village and stay there. We'll get the rest of your kin out of here."

"And we'll deal with the man who brought you here as booty call." Nevan finished.

"Thank you so much." Lily said before running outside.

"I'm gonna end this." I said to Nevan.

"Sure thing." she replied, and we split up into separate directions.

I walked into what looked like some kind of storage room. Several wooden crates were everywhere, and some unused ballistas. I kept a firm grip on my handguns, until I heard a cry.

"HELP ME!" a girl screamed. Another hostage.

"Get back here, wench!" a gruff voice sneered. I heard the sound of hair being pulled and the same girl screaming. Again, anger began to flare inside me. In a fit of rage, I fired Luce and Ombra wildly around the room as demonic energy sparks flew everywhere, whether it was from me or from my bullets hitting something. I saw two people behind the far away metal bar door: another elf with white hair, and what looked like another guard. He was human, however.

"Have you no shame?!" I yelled, shooting him with Ombra right in the face. I opened the door, only for the elf girl to scramble to the corner.

"Chill. I'm on your side." I assured her, approaching her, no weapons out. "I'm Sparda. My friend and I helped your friend Lily out of here."

"Really?" the elf asked as she got to her feet slowly. "Thank you. I'm Jeanne. I should go."

"Sure thing."

Jeanne ran out of the room and towards the exit. I ran up the stairs until I saw the exit to the roof, blocked by another door. I kicked it down and looked around. No one else was standing on the stone floor but me. The sky also looked free.

"HEY, YOU!" a gruff voice shouted.

I looked 45 degrees to my right and I saw my target. He wasn't as small as a dwarf but he had the facial hair of one. He had a huge beard which was dirty brown in color. He also wore a red and white tunic that's a little too big for him.

"So you're the rapist/kidnapper/whatever."

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

In a flash, I shot him with Luce. My bullet bored right through his head before could react.

"Well that was easy." I said to myself as I put my gun back to its holster.

"Hey." someone said. I turned my back to see Nevan, as gorgeous as e-...wait...did I just think like that? Well...I almost kissed her when we first met but still...

"Yeah, Nevan? What did y-"

I got cut off, when she grabbed the collar of my coat and pulled me in to a liplock. She freaking kissed me. WHAT THE FLYING F***? It went like this for about...5 minutes until we separated, gasping for air. I just smirked at her.

"I was hoping you'd do that." I said.

There was a lustful look in her face. In a flash, Nevan took off her jacket, revealing her elegant, purple corset, grabbed my face, and smashed our lips together again.

* * *

A year later...

Third Person POV

Sparda and Nevan were both leaning on their mansion's balcony overlooking the vicinity of Chaos City, and they were dressed like hell. Both were in purple formal gear: a tuxedo for Sparda with a black neck tie, and a bridal gown for Nevan, and resting on her finger was a black ring lined with red and blue gemstones, and a white ring with similar gemstones on Sparda's. In other words, they're married...in secret.

"So...what now?" the ex-seaspawn asked. His newlywed wife merely chuckled.

"Do we have to retire after just...eight years of service?" she said.

"Or just not be as active as we usually are?"

"Hmm...That works too."

Both laughed a bit and kissed each other.

* * *

100 years later...

Sparda and Nevan received immortality when they both hit 25 years old. Two years after their marriage, they had twin children who got their immortality at 24.

The elder twin: Lilith Morgana Jackson, looked so much like her mother, but got tan skin, white hair and golden eyes from her father's (partly demonic) genes. Her usual outfit is a blue, long tailed coat with a complete black leather outfit underneath. Her weapons included a katana (Yamato), a double barreled revolver (Blue Rose), a gauntlets and greaves set (Beowulf), and a tripartite nunchaku (Cerberus). Lilith is a cold and calculating individual, but it never hurts for her to interact with people. The only issue, however, is that she's a little shy if not provoked to any level.

The younger twin: Dante Thomas Jackson, resembled his father very well, except he has the dark skin, blood red hair and kaleidoscopic eyes of his mother. He wore a stylish red coat with the emblem of a skull on the back. Underneath that was a lightweight infantry body armor, which is something Batman would wear. Lastly, he wears black, spiky metal gauntlets and biker boots. His main arsenal consists of a claymore (Rebellion), two handguns (Ebony and Ivory), a flaming pair of gauntlets (Ifrit), and a shapeshifting briefcase of doom (Pandora). Dante is witty, optimistic yet slightly sarcastic, and is very friendly unless provoked.

So...they have opposite personalities but they get along SO damn well it puts every bromance in Lord of the Rings to shame.

* * *

Piper/Nevan POV

I woke up from my side of the bed, only to find out that my dear husband wasn't on his side. He probably got up early.

"Morning, Mom." I heard my beautiful daughter ask from outside the bedroom. Lilith was wearing a blue tank top, black jogging pants with gold stripes, and Nike's.

"Morning, Lil. Is your brother up?" I asked as I sat up on the bed to grab Percy's black muscle shirt, which he probably forgot to get. We got a little frisky last night. I was still wearing my black bra and panties set while my jeans and purple sleeveless top were on the floor.

"Got up early to see Cassie." Lilith replied with a slightly teasing tone in her voice.

Apparently, Percy and I were soon revealed to our friends when Dante had started dating Cassandra Diane Castellan, daughter of Luke and Zoë Castellan. How they met? Let's say it was a convenient encounter at HQ. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"He grows up so fast. I'll go find your father."

"Dad's making blue food downstairs." Lilith answered me. I sighed.

"Like always."

I ran down the hall and stairs while putting my top on. I was too much in a hurry to grab my jeans, so when Percy, in his green and white sport shorts, found me in front of the kitchen, he was starting to think about frisky things, which happens all the time when he sees me like this.

"Morning, Pipes." he said, smirking. He was flipping what looked like blue pancakes. I threw his muscle shirt on the dining table.

"So...you're letting Dante go to Luke and Zoë's place?" I asked incredulously.

"Which is why...if I see them in bed together, that will be blackmail material!" he replied cheerfully. Percy spoke again after placing the pancakes on a plate, putting on his muscle shirt and grabbing his phone, probably to take pictures of our son and his girlfriend.

"So, I gotta go!" he said. I smirked.

"Give me a kiss first." I replied slyly.

Wasting no time, he grabbed me in the waist and smashed his lips onto mine. I got my fingers tangled in his hair. Midway, he ripped my top apart and started massaging my bare back. I was wearing nothing but my bra and panties...again. When we separated, I gave him a look.

"Really now?" I asked.

"Sorry about that. Gotta go!" was Percy's only reply before sprinting out of the house.

It was a moment of awkward silence, until I heard Lilith coming down the stairs, asking,

"Is breakfast ready, Da-"

I looked at her, and she was speechless to see me in nothing but my underclothes and the torn top on the floor.

"Uh...I'll just...eat." she said awkwardly.

"I'll join you later. I need to change."

"Okay."


End file.
